


Breathless

by Mun Kiri (NekoAisu)



Series: Asks [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoAisu/pseuds/Mun%20Kiri
Summary: For the ask:Gladio and Prompto are working out together + Gladio confesses his feelings!!!





	Breathless

**Author's Note:**

> Can ya'll tell that I have no idea how to title stuff yet?

Gladiolus Amicitia likes to believe that he’s a reasonable person. He’s not prone to fits of anger, or needless violence. He’s good with his little sister and Noct, caring for them both as close family the best he can. He’s getting used to working alongside Ignis (who is  _way_ too uptight for a guy whose twenty first birthday had just passed) and falling ever more comfortably into his role as the crown prince’s Shield. 

The only problem is Noctis’s friend. 

Prompto Argentum is a direct counterpoint to everything that Gladiolus strives to be. He’s thinner than a Citadel banister and decidedly less sturdy, long limbed and charmingly nervous. He’s like a puppy (especially when he turns those vivid, blue eyes on Gladio like the Shield will somehow relent and let them continue their King’s Knight marathon instead of finishing their coursework for university). 

He also runs four days a week and has the musculature to show for it. Gladio would rather forget exactly how much he’s into the lithe curves of Prompto’s legs. Noctis doesn’t seem keen of allowing that to happen, pulling Prompto into his business at every turn. It’s watching Noct work on elemancy before they go out for pizza, it’s steamrolling him into participating in Crownsguard drills, it’s how Gladio can never work up the heart to tell Prompto to just  _take it easy_ for once and stop throwing himself into anything Noct asks of him with abandon. 

He wants to be on the receiving end of that dedication. 

The festering jealousy in his chest proves to be beyond infuriating and it pushes him ever closer to the precipice of just getting his feelings to be known. He hates it when Prompto beams at Noct like the kid is the one who hung the sun and stars for him, how it falters when he sees Gladio. He always looks a little afraid, hiding behind comedy and the prince like the Shield was somehow promising him harm. 

It’s an early morning for them all, Noct getting dragged away from his apartment first thing in the morning to attend a council meeting, leaving his friend to flounder around in the aftermath of their impromptu sleep over. 

Gladio stops him outside the training hall, hoping that he could at least foster better relations between them through  _some_ sort of activity. “Hey, Prompto, got a minute?”

The blonde jolts like he’d been shocked and laughs nervously, scrubbing a hand through the back of his hair (unstyled, due to the rush to get them all out the door and to the Citadel on time). “Yeah, big guy? What’s up?”

“I figured, since we’re stuck doin’ nothin’ until Princess is done with his meeting, why not work on getting you up to snuff on passing your Crownsguard exam. You up to it?” Gladio keeps his hands half in his pockets, trying to come off as nonchalant even though his brain is already celebrating a job well done the moment Prompto doesn’t immediately refuse.

“Oh! Sure? I’d have to run up to Noct’s room and grab my change, though,” he points out. “Meet you in ten?”

“Sounds perf-great. Sounds great, blondie.”

* * *

One hour later, Prompto regrets ever agreeing to work on his time. He runs for fun and sport, sure, but he does  _endurance,_ not sprinting-like-your-life-depends-on-it running. He feels like a pile of jello and bad decisions from where he pants and sweats against the rubberized track. 

He drains the rest of his water bottle after fumbling for it with unsteady hands and whines, “Holy  _fuck._ Forget what times I have to get to before I can be in Noct’s personal guard, I don’t think I’ll even manage to get into the ‘Guard if I was built like  _you_ , big guy.”

“If you still have enough breath left in you to talk, you’re doing just fine,” Gladio laughs. “Seriously, though, you’re doing pretty damn well for someone who looks like a pile of sticks.”

“Hey,” Prompto protests, “not everyone can be a sentient brick wall like you, okay?” He flaps the hem of his shirt in an attempt to cool himself down and circumvent how his brain seems set of comparing Gladio to an angel, with the sun haloing his head in blinding gold.

Gladio shrugs, sweating just like him, but decidedly less clothed in his own effort to cope with Insomnia’s summer heat. He looks ethereal, Prompto thinks, even if they both stink like a pile of garula turds. He’s falling into fantasy when Gladio asks, “Hey, Prom, are you with anyone?”

“With… anyone? No, man,” he answers, brain fighting itself in an effort to get Prompto to just confess his feelings (and the reason he’d been so terrified around Gladio) while also crushing his confidence with the reality that there’s  _no freakin’ way_ a gay like Gladio would like him in the way he wishes could happen. “I’m, uh, not exactly great to look at, if you haven’t noticed?” He ends with a deprecating laugh and half smile. 

Gladio frowns and Prompto freezes when he says, serious as the blonde has ever seen him, “Will you go out with me, then?”

“Me?”

“You see anyone else, blondie? I want  _you,_ Prompto.”

Prompto’s face flushes too brightly for him to pass it off as just from the heat. _“Oh…”_ He’s pretty sure he’s delirious with heat, agreeing without second thought. “Yeah.  _Yeah,_ I’d like that.” 

He smiles and it’s brighter than the sun pounding down on them, full to bursting with affection previously kept locked behind floodgates. Gladiolus doesn’t think he’s seen anything quite as glorious. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at/with me on:  
> Tumblr: Kiriami-sama  
> Twitter: FlamingAceKiri


End file.
